Dare
by tng2788
Summary: When Clare is dared to show how she really feels and kiss Eli, she does. When she learns the feelings are mutual, she runs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This idea came to me when I was watching a clip of 'One Tree Hill'. I am thinking it's going to be 3 chapters, possibly 4. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Parties were never my thing. Especially after the Wesley disaster at Connor's party last year. Oh gosh.. Did I really bite him? I still blame Allie. She just had to give me those books.

The party was starting to die down and their were only a few people left. Alli was in the corner with Drew giggling and whispering. She's ignoring me even though, she's the one that talked me into to coming. I still can't believe she took him back after the whole Bianca fiasco. I wouldn't of took him back.

Adam and the host of the party Fiona looked comfortable on the couch, casually talking and flirting. Watching them makes me smile. I'm happy that he's happy. He is one of my best friends after all. So, if she hurt him I would have to beat her up. Right? Ha. That thought just made me laugh. I bet I look like a crazy lady standing by myself giggling like a moron. Really though, me, 'Saint Clare' beating someone up?

K.C and Jenna were standing near the door bickering about something. Hopefully they're getting ready to leave. I can only stand being around them for so long. He was just… so… so… stupid. And her, she's a bitc… a whor… Crap, sorry God. Jenna is just a bad person. Yeah, a very bad person.

Only other person in the room was the boy that stars in my dreams. The dark haired boy who could make me blush in the matter of seconds. The boy with emerald colored eyes that makes my heart melt. The hearse driving, black wearing, smirking, mysterious boy. Gosh, stop it. I sounded obsessed or something. It's just Eli. Eli, my English partner and friend. Nothing else, nothing more. I do not have feelings for him. Did I? Maybe, just a little? Okay, so I had a huge crush, but it's only a crush. I'll get over it. I'll get over him.

"Thinking about me again Edwards?" A voice interrupted my train of thought. I didn't bother looking up to see who the voice belonged to, I already knew. I would recognize that smooth voice anywhere. When did he come over to me?

I didn't say anything, just continued to play with the hem of my dress. The dress that I had to fight Allie for, if I had allowed her to picked out my dress, my boobs and butt would be hanging out.

I could smell his musky scent, which meant he was close. Too close. He had a habit of invading my personal space. To be honest I don't even think the boy knows the meaning of personal space.

"I take the blush on your cheeks as a yes." he bragged. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I knew that infamous smirk was plastered on that gorgeous face of his.

I scolded myself for letting him get to me, for letting him make me blush, for letting him make me nervous.

He isn't stupid, he knew exactly what he was doing to me and he gets pleasure from it. He knows exactly how to get under my skin and he takes every chance he can get to do just that.

He felt him lean against the same table I was leaning on and his arm brushed mine. I watched out of the corner of my eye when he raised his pepsi up to his perfectly shaped lips. Oh how I wish I were that pepsi can. Stop! He's _just _your English partner, you don't need to be thinking those things.

I guess he couldn't handle that fact that I wouldn't say anything, so he tried harder. He leaned his head close to mine and brought his hand up to brush the hair away from my neck. I couldn't tell you how many butterflies he was giving me and I swear I forgot to breath when I felt his fingertips brush my neck. He leaned in closer to my ear and made me shiver when I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck when he whispered "Are you nervous?"

I turned my head to face him. Meeting those intense eyes of his. He didn't bother leaner back away from me, he was enjoying himself to much. When I remember how to talk, I slowly whispered back, "You don't make me nervous."

He smirked at me and leaned just a bit closer and said "I beg to differ." Oh crap, I could feel the blush coming back to my cheeks, I probably looked like a tomato. He finally pulled away and acted like nothing had happened.

Again, I said nothing. I was defeated, so I just averted my gaze back to the floor and continued picking at my dress. I knew he was right and he knew he was right. He did make me nervous, I just wish it wasn't so easy for him to be able to know. He reads me like a book.

After a few minutes I felt him slightly nudge my arm, I looked up to see what he wanted, he just merely pointed his finger in the direction of KC and Jenna. They weren't doing anything, just was talking amongst themselves.

I looked up at Eli with a questioning look on my face. He said, "You don't seem to like her all that well, why?" This question just threw me for a loop, why would he ask that? Why did he want to know? And how did he know that I didn't like her?

"What makes you think I don't like her?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "You tense up around her and you don't hang around Allie when she's with Jenna. It's not rocket science, so what's the deal?"

He was right.

"We just don't get along." It was the truth.

"Why?"

He wasn't going to let this rest.

"Just something that happened last year." I shakily replied. I didn't like thinking about the whole K.C and Jenna ordeal. I was over K.C, but still the thought of what he did upsets me. And Eli didn't need to know the whole story.

"Okay." Eli simply replied. I guess he could detect that it was a subject that I didn't want to talk about.

It went silent again until I heard Allie, "Come on guys. I'm bored. Let's play a game!"

Oh no. A game. I could only imagine what game she wanted to play.

"Okay!" Jenna squealed. Ugh, of course she would be up for it. "Which one?" she asked.

"Um, truth or dare." Allie replied and wiggled her eyebrows. I grinned at Allie. I love her but she's seriously a dork sometimes.

All of us agreed and took our places, basically sitting in a circle. I didn't want to play but knew I would be dubbed the 'party pooper' if I declined.

Adam and Fiona and I were sitting on the couch. Eli took the chair to the left. Drew and K.C brought out kitchen chairs for them, Allie, and Jenna.

"I'll go first." Fiona said excitedly. "Uh, Eli. Truth or dare?"

This could be interesting after all.

I smiled when he placed his thumb and index on this chin and rubbed, trying to make it look like he was making a hard decision.

"Come on dude." Adam whined.

"Okay, fine. Truth." Eli finally told Fiona.

"Why do you drive a hearse?" she asked.

I watched Eli smirk and he chuckled a little bit. "It was cheap and it's different. I like different."

He did a quick glance around the room and I was silently praying to God that he didn't chose me as his victim.

Then finally, "Truth or dare, Adam"

Adam looked over to Eli with a devilish grin on his face. "Dare."

Eli didn't hesitate. "I dare you to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' at the top of your lungs."

Everyone laughed a little as Adam stood up and sang to us, as loudly as he could the children's song. When he was finished, we all applauded and he took a bow.

"Truth or dare? Allie."

"Dare." Allie said proudly.

Adam smiled huge, "I dare you to go to the bathroom and wash your face, come back without any makeup."

This was a big deal for her. She hardly ever lets anyone, even me sometimes see her without makeup.

"Adam…." she whined.

"You have to do it." he told her.

She gave it and slowly went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back with her head turned down.

"Come on Allie, show us." Adam told her.

"Fine." she snapped and raised her head quickly.

She did look different, but it wasn't really a big deal. She always thinks that she needs to have tons of makeup on. She was beautiful without it, I just wish I could get her to understand that.

"Truth or dare? Jenna."

Shew, I dodged another bullet.

Jenna didn't waste any time, she said "Truth."

"What's something embarrassing that your scared of?" Allie questioned.

Jenna was acting shy, she obviously didn't want to answer.

"Well…. You know the movie Dumbo… That one part where there's all those colorful elephants singing and dancing… Like they're basically tripping or something.. Yeah… That part scares me."

It had took her forever to get that out and when she did everyone started snickering.

"It's not funny!" She snapped.

"Yes it is." K.C said.

She hit his arm and he quickly stopped laughing.

"Anyways." she began, obviously wanting to get the subject off of her. "Truth or dare, Clare."

Of course she would pick me. Why was I not surprised.

If I choose truth, she would try to embarrass me somehow and I would be called a coward. If I choose dare, it could be turned around and bite me in the butt..

I saw Eli raise his head and look at me, obviously wanting to know what I was going to pick.

Confidently, I looked at Jenna and said "Dare."

Jenna grinned and I swear it was an evil grin. I suddenly grew nervous.

"I dare you to show us how you really feel." she said.

I was confused, what did she mean.

"Kiss Eli." she stated.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew my cheeks were tinted red again. I could feel the eyes on me.

Now, I knew she was cruel and I knew she was sick in the head. I knew that she liked hurting me and that she got some sick pleasure from it. But, I seriously did not expect to hear those words.

What did she mean though? Show them how I feel by kissing Eli? I didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked without looking up.

I quickly glanced towards Eli and met his gaze. His eyes locked with mine and my heart dropped. I wish I knew what he was thinking..

"We all know you have feelings for him. So, why not kiss him?" Jenna stated with that smug look on her face again.

She was getting on my nerves. Seriously, all I wanted to do was get up and go slap that look off her face.

I stayed still for a minute. I couldn't not do what she said, then she would be happy and knew that she got under my skin.

I stood up, straightened out the skirt of my dress, and walked in front of Eli. I looked over my shoulder at Jenna and said "Fine!"

Eli stood up with me and just looked at me. The expression on his face looked like he felt bad for me. He mouthed at me 'you don't have to do this.' But I did, I had to do this. So, I did.

I kissed Eli, quickly. And I pulled away, quickly. It wasn't anything more than just a peck.

What happened next, I didn't expect. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. Before I could protest, his lips were on mine and moving with such hunger. He moved his lips against mine, coaxing me to join him. And as much as I didn't want to, I did. His lips were delicious. He was delicious. I felt his tongue slip out and lick at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened to him and our tongues collided. It was as if an electric current went through my body. I let my arms go around his neck and rested them there. I softly pulled on the bottom of his hair and I heard him moan into the kiss. This was different then any other kiss I had ever had. It was so much better. This was full of passion, full of want.

I pulled away, breaking the kiss and ignoring the whispers around me. I didn't care about them. .

He still had his hold on me but let me go when he noticed me looking down at his hands. He stepped back and looked me in my eyes. His pupils were dilated and his eyes had darkened a bit. I

I bit my bottom lip and tried to read him. I wanted to know what was going on in that head.

After a few seconds of just looking at him I finally snapped out of it. "I have to go!"

I could tell that Eli didn't want me to go and he tried to reach for me, but I pulled away from him. I couldn't do this now and definitely not at a party infrot of other people.

I quickly walked away. I had to get out of there. I had to get away from everyone. I had to get away from him. I just had to run.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmm. Fail? Yeahh, It's a failure. Blahh. Some of it sounds a bit rushed, oh well. Reviews are always nice. Let me know what you think, please! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well, here's chapter 2. Hope it's alright! Yesterday was Christmas! Did you guys get everything you wanted? I'm going to estimate one, possibly two more chapters for this story. I'm not sure yet, I need to go back over my outline. Bad news though, after tonight I won't have internet service where I live. So, I won't be able to update until I go to my mom's. So, I don't know how often I will be able to update this fiction or 'Temptation, No More.' I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! You guys know that right?**

**

* * *

**

"Clare!"

I pretend like I couldn't hear him and continued walking down the street.

It was a chilly night and I wished I would have brought a jacket. In my own defense, I didn't know that I would be walking home. I was supposed to be riding with Drew and Allie.

I hugged myself in an attempt to warm my self up, but still ended up shivering. I could feel the goose bumps on my arms.

"Clare!" He shouted at me again and I flinched. He was closer, but I didn't care. I was not dealing with him now. I couldn't.

I can't believe what had just happened. I wish I could rewind everything and picked 'truth'. 'Show us your real feelings - kiss Eli' Jenna's annoying peppy voice mocked me. Was I that obvious? Even if it were that obvious, it sure wasn't her place to call me out on it. It was not her business, it wasn't anyone's business except for mine.

Eli and I had a routine we followed. He flirts with me and I blush. I flirt with him and he smirks. He attempts to make me nervous and it almost always, well fine it _always_ works. He gets sarcastic with me and I get sarcastic right back. It was our routine and I was just fine with it. Why did Jenna have to go and ruin things?

Yes, I have feelings for Eli. Yes, I care for him. When he kissed me, it was a dream come true. I had been trying to get the feelings for him to pass, I just couldn't handle getting hurt again.

She just had to humiliate me, anything to boost her self esteem. Everyone watched Eli and I kiss, our first kiss. That's something that shouldn't happened surrounded by other people.

Though, it's not like I would of gotten the guts to ever kiss him. Ugh, this is just so confusing. Why the hell did he kiss me back? Sorry Lord, for the slip. Seriously, did he have feelings for -.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when a masculine hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me around, causing me to look into his black button up and down shirt.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Eli asked, glaring at me.

He still held my wrist and wouldn't let go, even when I tried to pull away, he just tightened his grip and pulled me back. He was careful not to hurt me though.

Bravely, I glared back. He was not on my list of people I wanted to talk to. I wanted to be far, far, far away from him. I just couldn't and wouldn't deal with him. At least, not now.

He continued to stare at me, which made me nervous. I held my ground.

Breaking the silence, "Talk to me." He pleaded.

Oh no. I could feel my eyes burn with unshed tears. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. _I am not going to cry._ As much as I fought, a few silent tears were released. Traitors!

He seemed hurt and his eyes were full of concern and confusion.

"Why?" I questioned, it came out as a whisper.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I stammered, trying my best to stop the tears.

He sighed and finally let me go. I didn't walk away. Even though that was what I wanted to do. My legs just wouldn't cooperate.

I watched him run his long fingers through his dark locks and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. _Stop!_ Head out of the gutter Clare!

"Because I like you." he admitted.

"I can't do this right now." I turned to start walking but was paralyzed when I heard his voice.

"You're scared." He accused.

I scowled at him. "Am not."

"I can read you Edwards." He paused and watched me as I shivered. "At least let me take you home."

It was cold and I should let him take me home, but I can't. I couldn't be with him.

I looked away, silently crying. "I'll walk." And I did. I walked away from him and went home.

Over the weekend I gotten countless phone calls and texts from Eli. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I just couldn't allow myself to yet.

* * *

He liked me. He said it himself. He don't know what he's talking about though. He can not like me.

Eli and I are totally opposites. I know what people say, opposites attract. Well, my parents are opposites and it's caused them to hate each other. All they do is fight, fight and fight. I don't want that to be Eli and I.

Yes, I love Eli. _What? Woah! _I can't love him, I can't put my heart in his hands. I can't just let myself trust him. What if Eli hurt me? That would destroy me.

I trusted K.C.

Hmm, K.C. He was my first boyfriend. My first kiss. I liked him so much and cared for me deeply. I trusted him. I was vulnerable around him and got hurt. He cheated on me with Jenna. He cheated on me with my best friend at the time. He broke my heart. I wasn't in love with him, but it wouldn't of taken long for it to get to love.

I should have known what was going on. It was very evident. He hugged her, but ignored me. He flirted with her, but ignored me. I knew about it, but was in denial.

"Honey. You're going to be late for school." My mother talked through the door.

I was not going to school. School meant I would see him and I couldn't see him. If I seen him it wouldn't take much for me to just throw myself in his arms and kiss him with as much passion as I could muster, but I can't. I won't.

"Mom. I don't think I can go today."

She rushed through the door and sat on the bed next to me. She eyed me down and placed the back of her hand to my forehead.

After a few seconds she spoke, "What's wrong? You don't seem to have a fever."

"I didn't sleep well last night, my head had me up all night." It wasn't a total lie. I really didn't sleep well last night.

She gave me one last look before standing and heading back to the door, before slipping out she whispered "Get some sleep. I'll call and have the school send your assignments with a friend." With that she was gone.

I smiled, rolling over and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone, letting me know I had a new text message. I groaned as I rolled over. I opened one eye and read the red LED lights on my alarm clock. It was already 11:31am! Wow! I Must have been sleepy. Standing up, I stretched my arms up over my head and yawned. I grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand and read the new text. It was from Eli.

_Be there in 10. I have your homework._

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

It was lunch time at school, so he did have time to bring me my work. I quickly replied.

_Leave my stuff on the porch._

I was not going to let him inside. I knew what he wanted and it wasn't happened. I was not having this talk now.

I walked down to the kitchen looking for my Mom, hoping she could get my work for me. Of course, as if it were part of his plan, she nor my father were home. I noticed a note on the counter.

_Clare-_

_Had to run a few errands. Hope you're feeling better. Call if you need me. _

_- Mom_

I sighed and started to nervously twist a curl around my finger. Why couldn't Alli bring my homework to me or even Adam?

I heard a familiar loud car pull up outside of my house and I grew even more nervous. When I heard the car door slam I also got a notice for a new text.

_You going to let me in? Or do I need to find my own way in?_

I didn't have to let him in, but knowing him he would probably do something stupid like trying to come through a window or start screaming through the door. I did not need any unwanted attention from the neighbors.

The door bell rang and I took a deep breath. I slowly made my way over to the front door and sighed in defeat as I inched open the door.

There he was. And boy was he gorgeous! It wouldn't take much for me to beg him to hold me and kiss me like he did at the party but I controlled myself.

He was dressed in all black, which was nothing unusual.

His eyes connected with mine and I felt my cheeks grow heated, I hated how he had so much control over me. His eyes were intense and I found myself getting lost in them.

"Edwards. We need to talk." He said as he pushed his way past me and into my living room.

As much as I wanted to scream at him and kick him out, I didn't. I remained silent and closed the door.

I turned to face him and all I could do was think about how much I loved this boy. He had my heart and I was terrified.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not a fan of this chapter, but oh well. It could have been better, I know that. Reviews are always nice! So, press that button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. It will be the FINAL chapter for 'Dare.' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Ocean blue clashed with emerald green.

I was paralyzed. As much as I wanted to look away, I couldn't. His eyes were that hypnotic. He had that much control over me.

He didn't move, just stood next to the couch with his left hand in the left pocket of his acid was skinny jeans. His right hand clutched the strap of his book bag, that hung over his shoulder.

I was wondering how long it would take him to say something. Anything. I could tell he had something on his mind by the way he would open his mouth, but then closing it. Like, the words were right on the tip of his tongue.

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke the silence.

"Where's my assignments?" I asked, a little rudely.

"In my book bag," he stated like it was obvious. Which, it was, but I had to break the silence somehow.

Eli threw his bag onto the couch and ran a hand through his dark locks. He took in a deep breath and started to walk towards me.

My heart started to race and it was becoming harder to breath.

He was getting close, way too close. So close, all I would have to do was reach out my hand to pull him in to kiss me. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea? No! Focus! Your heart is fragile.

"You should go back. Lunch will be over soon." I choked out.

"I don't care." Eli stated and took a step closer.

I stepped back, "Stop."

"No."

He stepped forward holding his intense gaze one me.

Again I stepped back. "Stop." I pleaded.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Eli." I begged.

"Clare." He took a step towards me again and I went back, feeling my back come in contact with the wall.

Great, now I'm trapped. I tried to side step away from him, but he wasn't having that. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back.

I let out a shaky breath and bravely looked him in the eye. Hoping just maybe he could have mercy on me and leave me alone.

He could tell he was making me feel uneasy, but he didn't let me go. He gave me a look, tell me to relax, but I couldn't.

"If you're going to talk, then talk!" I snapped. Tears falling freely.

He looked surprised by my shouting at him, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"I know you have feelings for me."

"So?" I whisper yelled.

"I have feelings for you too, Clare."

He knows how to melt my heart, and he was trying his best to get me to give in. Stupid boy, it's not going to work. Not this time! I can not give in to those intensely gorgeous forest colored orbs.

Gosh, Clare. Get a grip!

"So?" I whispered coldly, sending him an icy glare.

"What is your problem? It's not like you to be so cold!" He shouted and stepped back finally giving me some room.

I watched him as he clenched and unclenched his fists. I knew he wouldn't hit me. That was something Eli would never do. He's made it clear that he has nothing for a man who hit's a female.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you." I told him, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

Of course, he didn't.

"Clare, why are you so scared?" He questioned me, practically begging me to answer him with those eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"You'll hurt me." I looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

I heard him take a cautious step forward, but stopped when I stepped away from him.

"I can't let you hurt me Eli. I can't! I won't!" I choked out through tears.

"What makes you think I will hurt you? I won't hurt you!"

I wish I could believe him. I want to believe him.

"We're too different Eli!" I shouted, getting frustrated.

"Opposites attract!" He shouted back.

"Like my parents! And now look at them. They can't even stand to be in the same room together. All they do is fight. They used to love each other and now they hate each other." I hugged my chest, trying to comfort myself. Eli looked at him, taking a step closer but backed off when I shook my head.

"We're not your parents Clare."

"I know."

"There's something else." He stated, knowing me to well.

I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him about K.C. I didn't want to remember what he had done. I shook my head, hoping he would let it go.

He took a step closer. "Spit it out." He demanded.

"I can't let myself love you." Woah! Did I just admit that I loved him?

"Why not?" He demanded, his voice a little louder than before.

"Because! You'll cheat. You'll find another girl. A prettier, better girl. I can't take my heart before broke again. I can't!" I snapped and started to sob.

He closed the distance between us and held me. I fought him, I wiggled and hit his chest trying my best to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't let me go. He stroked my back, and shush me until my crying had calmed down. He stepped back, but still had his hands on my shoulders. I refused to look at him.

He lifted my chin to make me look at him. His green eyes were full of dare I say it, love. I knew then, he wouldn't hurt me like K.C did. I knew he was better, I could trust him.

He brought a hand to my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Clare, I'm not that idiot." I nodded my head. "I won't cheat on you, you can trust me."

I didn't know what to say, but one thing. "I'm scared."

"I know, but you can't be scared of me." His voice was low.

"I don't know Eli."

I wanted to be with him, God knows I want to. But, as much as I knew I could trust him, as much as I loved him, I was still scared.

"Clare."

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

He leaned in close, and I backed up, into the wall. Again. He place both hands on either side of the wall, trapping me. Again.

His eyes were smoldering and I could barely breath. I could feel his breath on my skin as he leaned into my ear to whisper, "I dare you to show me you love me." He came back to look me in the eye, "I dare you to kiss me Clare."

I was scared to death, but decided I could be scared _with_ him. I need him.

I closed the gap between us and crushed my lips to his. He didn't waste anytime taking control. He eagerly moved his lips against mine and nibbled at my bottom lip, asking for me to open to him. I linked my arms around his neck as I opened my mouth to him and feeling his tongue poke at mine, willing it to play. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, molding my body to his.

I pulled away first, needing air. Eli, didn't stop his lips though. He attacked my neck, licking and sucking on my flesh. Causing a involuntarily moan to escape from my mouth.

He came back to my mouth and took a step back, pushing me back against the wall again. The kiss was full of passion and was so much more than any kiss I had experienced with K.C. Eli tasted faintly of peppermint. Feeling bold, I sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned against my lips, before pulling away.

We just stood there. His forehead against mine, both of us trying to get our breathing back to normal. I let my fingers slightly pull and twist his hair as he ran his hands up and down my sides, every now and then pulling my shirt up a bit.

"Clare." He breathed my name. "I love you."

I smiled.

"I love y-"

Before I could finished my sentence he attacked my lips again.

* * *

"You ready to make our debut?"

I turned in the direction of the raspy voice and smiled. I leaned in to give the teenaged boy a peck on the cheek.

Smiling, I said "Let's go."

We both got out of Morty and walked up to Degrassi Community school together. We stopped in front of the steps and interlaced our hands. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I smiled at him, earning a smirk. We walked inside, our first official day as a couple.

"Remind me to thank Jenna." I heard him whisper and chuckle.

"I need to thank her too."

**Author's Note: Well, I'm marking this complete. I may come back with a new chapter. I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews!**


End file.
